Rain
by JrockPrincessAshe
Summary: Their unspoken words were quite comforting. Pein took her hand and held it out the large window of his office. They both watched as rain hit the warm flesh of her hand, leaving a glow off of her porcelain colored skin. It was in that moment, she realized where her loyalty should lie. ONESHOT.


**So, this is one of my older stories. But I completely rewrote it. Please check it out. **

**WARNING: Violent themes below. And I apologize if you like Sasuke. He is the bad guy in my story.**

* * *

The ironed taste in her mouth did not go unnoticed. Unfortunately, so was the pain that came along with it. She was stuck in a tight situation with no way out. And what devastated her the most is that her enemy knew it. She did nothing and said nothing as he continued to interrogate her. Again and again he asked the same pointless questions. _'who are you…what do you want…what village are you from…what's your name…_and the girl's personal favorite_…why are you here'._

It was always the same. He would ask a question, she declined to answer, he would cause some form of what he believed to be torture. The young girl did not know why she refused answer. Maybe it was because she didn't really know the truth herself. He left the room again, irritation apparent. His absence now left time for the girl to think things through properly.

_'who am I? I'm…I really don't know…'_

_**'Of coarse you do. You're a Haruno.'**_

_'My name is hallow now that I have no village to back it I want is peace and to be left alone. But it is plausible from my current situation that nothing close to my standard of living will be taken into consideration…'_

_**'Hey, things could be worse…you could still be in that god forsaken place you used to call home.'**_

_'I will refuse that I ever was a leaf shinobi…but still I don't think I should tell them my name…not yet. But onto another topic. I thought you had left me long ago. Why are you back?'_

'_**I am you. But the part in which you want to become. Your future self. It seems you have taken a step backwards. That is why I have returned. In tough situations, in which you are not able to handle mentally, I suppress your panic. Stop panicking and feeding yourself negativity. I will vanish once again. Although I understand your reasoning for staying silent, your body cannot take much more of this. So I suggest you say something this time around. Be alert, he's coming.' **_The pinkette shook her head mentally as she readjusted to her outward surroundings once again.

The dark figure approached her slowly. He put his hands on either side of the chair in an attempt to make eye contact with the bloodied woman sitting in front of him. She was being so stubborn. Not once did her flawless features crack under his interrogating. Unfortunately for him, neither did her mouth open. She was being so difficult. The man's patience was wearing thin. But he could not hide the fact that this girl intrigued him so. He had count her out the moment he had laid eyes on her before the torturing began. She had given him a run for his money. No more would he underestimate someone by their appearance.

"Are you ready to answer any of my questions yet?" He made sure every word he said was laced with his frustration. Any sign of communication, even a whimper would be acceptable at this point. But no matter how many times he caused her pain, her voice still ceased to ring through the small room. So it came to no surprise when she did not answer his question. He stood up straight again and turned around to face the other direction. Walking a couple steps, he stopped at the door. He would try a different tactic.

"If you refuse to answer, we will just kill you. You serve me no purpose alive any longer." He reached for the door handle and was about to open it when he was stopped. Finally something echoed off of these plain dark walls. But imagine his surprise when it was hoarse laughter.

"You think you can scare me by telling me that?" He turned around at the tone in her voice. A smirk graced her features. In her eyes shone a sense of hope.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear those words from your mouth. If you kill me, that would be in my favor. I'm not afraid of dying, actually I'm quite contempt with the idea. Death seems to be a peaceful alternative. Instead of spending my days running or hiding from my former village."

"So, you do talk…" He was stunned at her words.

"So, you do listen." She retorted, the coy smirk still on her face. He ignored it.

"Let's start off with an easy question. What is your name?" Her smirk went away at his words and her head bowed slightly.

"A relatively easy question that I cannot answer. Well I suppose I could…but you wouldn't like my response."

"And why is that?"

"Because my name does me justice in these parts…especially with Akatsuki." His fascination grew. He was not wearing any of their signature clothing. So how could this girl distinguish who had held her captive so easily?

"Ah, I see. you figured out that we were Akatsuki. Might I be inclined in how you came upon this conclusion?"

"It wasn't that hard. The ring you wear bears a striking resemblance to a…certain acquaintance." She would no way call the puppet master her acquaintance in any way. But it was meant to raise the man's curiosity. And she could tell by the incline of his eyebrow that it had indeed.

"But I have changed my mind. I have decided to tell you my name. It is Sakura."

"Haruno. Well, now. This conversation just became a bit more interesting. Tell me, are you here on a mission from Konaha?" She flinched at both her last name and the one of her former village. The interrogator caught this right away. But he wanted to peruse this subject further.

"No." she hissed at him.

"How can I tell that you are not lying to me?"

"I told you already. I left my village…I'm considered a traitor now…An s-class criminal, I presume. Being of Anbu ranking. I really haven't considered to stop and scan through any bingo books quite yet." She let out a harsh, dull chuckle.

"Humor me, Haruno. Why would one of the top medics and a high ranking squad caption of an Anbu infantry want to leave the comfort of her own village?" Another cringe was seen.

"So you have heard of me. I am touched. But if you know so much about me, then you must know about how horrific the state of my former village."

"This would no doubt clear up some of the rumors I have heard about Konaha's economy going to ruins, yes. I suppose I have heard."

"There is your answer."

"On to another question now. What brought you here?"

"Your men did." She spat cold heartedly. A smirk so desperately wanted to reach the man's face. But he contained it.

"That is not what I mean and I believe you know it. Why were you found in Ame?" Sakura sighed.

"I was running from Konaha. They want to bring me back because I know too much information. I had stolen some important scrolls. That and-" She hesitated.

"And?"

"The new leader of Leaf desperately wants to know where I have hidden said scrolls. But I am sure that it is not his only reason for wanting me alive."

"New leader, you say? Who is this leader?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno. I am about to present you an ultimatum. And I believe it is one you will not want to refuse. If you tell me everything I want to know about your old Village, which includes with presenting me with the stolen scrolls, you will honorably be accepted among this organization. We will provide you with a new home. One to break away from your lifestyle of pursuit. You could fight alongside us."

"How can you accept me so casually? I have killed one of your allies with my own hands. What will your leader say? Does he not need to accept new members into such a feared organization?"

"Fortunately for you, Sakura. You happened to appeal to the right person. He already has." Sakura's eyes widened a fraction in realization.

"You're the leader of Akatsuki?" He nodded in response.

"Do you accept my offer?"

"What else do I have to lose…"

"Good." The man walked over to her bound form and severed her chakra restrictions, along with the ropes keeping her in place.

"Now, Time for some business. You may heal yourself as we speak." It was her turn to nod as she assessed the damage of her body.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

This still all felt like a dream to Sakura. Right now she was in a comfortable bedroom that was now her own. She had not felt this secure since she had decided to leave Konaha. It was a long night. Sakura had spent about three hours going into full detail about Konaha's newly kept secrets to Pein. Surprisingly he listened to everything she had to say. The girl had expected him to only tune in on the most important parts, but he didn't. Every single word she had said, he absorbed it all in. The only interruptions he made were to ask questions on the topic of discussions.

Right now, she was just enjoying a nice hot shower. Mostly to get the caked on dirt and dry blood off. When she entered her room with nothing but a towel around her slender frame, the girl was surprised to see someone in the room waiting for her.

"You must be Sakura. I'm Konan. Pein has sent me to give you these. I would assume they are much. appreciated." Konan gave her a light hearted smile that stunned the pinkette. Sakura looked at konan's hands to see more than a few outfits. How could she not take into consideration that the only articles of clothing she had, were now all full of grime and her own blood.

"Thank you." Sakura stated cautiously.

"No problem. I'm just so glad that I am not the only girl in Akatsuki anymore. I will let you get some rest now. I'll be here in the morning to show you around the base."

"Um okay." With that, the girl was gone again. Sakura examined the cloths and put on the best fit for pajamas. Crawling into bed, she was relieved when no dreams came to her that night.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next few weeks came and went relatively fast. The two girls of Akatsuki walked down the seemingly empty corridors of their hideout. Konan had just returned from what seemed like a horrifically long mission, and Sakura was glad for the other females company. Apart from Konan showing her around her second day here, Sakura hadn't left her room an awful lot. The only interaction she had had in the prior weeks was Pein, who came by to collect more information. It was pleasant to have some company, especially when she was cooped up in a room most of the time.

Once in a while she would get looks from the few Akatsuki members that had passed the duo, but she shrugged it off. Still the girl could not help but to notice the tiny prick of fear inside her every time one of them walked by. They were lethal and unpredictable criminals.

"Konan-san. Could you show me the Kitchen. We didn't cover that a few weeks ago. And you had mentioned that no one here really knows how to cook. So if it is not too much to ask, I'd like to cook." The blue haired girl perked up. It had been a while since she had a home cooked meal.

"Of coarse, Sakura! This way." She heard Konan instruct as they went down a couple of hall ways and finally entered a set of large white doors. Once inside, however, the pinkette stopped in her tracks. It was in fact occupied. But it was not that thought that bothered Sakura. It was one of the men that happened to be the occupant of said room. He looked up at the sound of someone entering and also stopped on her. Rage filled both of their faces.

"You!" The unison word was spat, both pointing an accusing finger at the other.

"I do not understand what you mean in regards to my presence being here. I am supposed to be!" Sasori retorted, heatedly.

"I killed you. That alone should state why you should not be." Sakura was beyond shocked to see this man alive and well. But her anger is what fueled her heated words at the moment. He was accusing her of not belonging in the one place she had felt the safest in quite some time. Both were about to spring forward and engage in a fight when a voice broke through to them.

"Enough, you two!" Konan injected. When the pinkette and the puppeteer ceased in their movements, she continued.

"Sasori, she is one of us now. Please refrain from fighting. And I apologize Sakura. I should of told you about us resurrecting all of the Akatsuki. I was aware that you two were acquainted."

"Acquainted…she killed me." If Sakura hadn't known any better, she would of sensed a hint of a pout on Sasori's face. He plopped back into his chair swiftly and focused on the wooden doll in his hand.

"If your memory is accurate, you should also remember that I am also lucky to have survived that battle as well." Sakura mumbled, taking a seat at the long table. The other people in the room looked confused, but said nothing.

"Leave the past in the past you two…I need to go report to Pein on my mission. You two try not to kill each other while I'm gone, okay?" Both remained silent.

"Okay?!" She put more force into her approach.

"Yes." Both participants of the word were openly glaring at one another. Their aggravation showing. Konan was gone again in a flash. It was at her retreat that one of the other occupants of the room in which the girl hadn't noticed before, decided to speak up.

"So, you're the one who killed Sasori. Interesting." The girl in question looked away from the red head to see a strange looking blue man smirking at her.

"I believe we made that quite obvious in our previous spat, yes."

"Wow, Sasori. Did you lower your standards or where you taking it easy on her?" Sensing his manhood being questioned, Sasori turned to the odd man.

"I doubt that you would be able to handle her either, Kisame. She was a worthy opponent, not that it does anything for my pride to admit so."

"No offense doll…but look at her. Pink hair? She can't be all that good of a fighter." The man laughed.

"What did you say?" Sakura's temper was almost at breaking the point. Not being able to train for nearly a month had her fingers itching to punch. She was fed up with being tossed aside by silly assumptions.

"Don't get me wrong pinky…You are pretty easy on the eyes, but you don't seem very strong." She couldn't take her rage any more. The girl stood up and jumped at Kisame, tackling him to the ground. She landed a punch to his jaw swiftly and heard it shatter instantly. He yelped out in pain. Just as she was going to land another bone shattering blow to his ribcage, Sakura felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her off of the now cringing man. She didn't even look back to see who had the hold on her. Overcome by her anger, all she wanted was to land another blow on Kisame.

"Enough." Came a strong voice. The captor of her form tightened his grip a fraction to show his seriousness before loosening it again. Sakura's rage died down only a few seconds later, when she turned to see who it was who was holding her.

"What is going on?" Pein looked at the man on the floor, then to the woman in his arms.

"She attacked me!" Kisame yelped out the best he could with his now shattered jawbone.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have tested her temper, idiot." Sasori was the one who came to the defense.

"I didn't think she was that strong…" Kisame meekly stated, rising from his spot on the floor. The leader sighed.

"Kisame, how many times must I tell you to not use your mouth as a weapon. I think you have learned your lesson, correct? Sakura please try not to kill another one of my men."

"Who said I wanted to kill him? I just want to break something. He needs a bit of a lesson." Her anger was slowly rising again. The girl squirmed in his arms. Pein sighed again and picked up the light weight girl, tossing her lightly over his shoulder. He then began walking out of the kitchen.

"I am not an object. Put me down." she protested firmly.

"No." Was all the stoic man said as he continued walking down the complicated corridors. She mumbled some colorful words and crossed her arms, not even bothering to struggle. They reached a door not long after. once they had entered, he sat her down on an expensive looking soft couch near a brick fire place.

"You are not to leave this room until you calm down." He stated firmly, then walked away. She turned her body slightly to watch where he was retreating to. He sat down at a large cliché looking office desk in the corner of the room. Seeing no amusement from watching someone do paperwork, she turned back to the crackling fire. Sakura was still immensely irritated. Once she noticed how bad she was shaking though, her will to calm down kicked in. It was only when she relaxed her tightened muscles that she realized how stiff and tired she was. Last night was not a good night for her. She had awoken countless times from the horrid dreams that plagued her subconscious mind.

She took one more glance at the leader of Akatsuki. Sakura realized how comfortable she was around this man. Surly he would not mind if she took a bit of a nap. Feeling no need to resist the fogginess of her vision, she succumbed to the darkness willingly.

XOXOXOXO

When she had awaken, she had realized that it was almost night. Letting out a groan of distain, she scanned the room for Pein. He was no longer there. Shifting her feet, she noticed the blanket placed over her form. Had he given this to her? Sakura would have to thank him later. And as if on cue, the large oak door opened quietly and in walked the orange haired man. He looked in her direction as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Ah. Just waking up?" She nodded.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"About eight hours. It would seem you did not sleep well last night." He took his seat at the large desk once again.

"May I ask what this room is?" She had never seen this particular room. The only rooms Konan neglected to show her on the slight tour were the bedrooms of each of the members, for obvious reasons. But this room did not look like a bedroom in the least bit. She got off of the couch and slowly started walking towards the center of the room, taking in its contents.

"My office." Was his brief reply. He picked up some more paperwork and started filling it out graciously. Sakura looked around the room again, but one place in particular caught her attention. There was a large window in the far corner near his desk. It had a window seat adorned with a plush red fabric pillow. That, however, was not what caught the pinkette's attention. It was raining. Oh how she used to love the rain. She slowly walked over to the window and stopped right in front of it. This caught Pein's attention.

Without even noticing, her hand numbly moved, landing on the cold glass. She loved the feel of it. Condensation from the cool night air, as opposed to the warmth inside, trickled down her fingertips. For the first time in what seemed like forever, a genuine smile graced her lips. It was getting dark out and the rain was picking up to a heavy downpour. Leaning forward, the window began to fog from her breath. But she welcomed it.

Shuffling was heard behind her but she did not pay attention. All she could focus on was the tiny drops of water that subconsciously fell slowly from the glass. It was hard to ignore reality when there suddenly was hot breath released on her neck. Opening her senses once again, she could now feel his body heat close behind her. A large masculine hand came up to the window and rested on top of her small delicate one. It squeezed hers slightly. All the heat returned to her hand and it didn't feel as numb any more. His other hand moved up and unlatched the window, opening it a crack.

Their unspoken words were quite comforting. Pein took her hand and held it out the large window of his office. They both watched as rain hit the warm flesh of her hand, leaving a glow off of her porcelain colored skin. It was in that moment, she realized where her loyalty should lie. He just watched as the water pelted her hand unforgivably. He listened to the small gasps of wonder she would make whenever a stray droplet had escaped the pattern of the others and landed further up her arm.

"I love the rain…" She had whispered. But he did not reply. The only time he had moved at all is when he realized that the girl in his grasp was getting cold. Sakura shivered in Pein's grasp and he pulled her hand back in and closed the window. Neither of them moved for what seemed like hours after that.

Sakura decided to make the first move, getting tired of standing in the same position, as she slowly spun around to face him. Once she had done so, she wanted to desperately turn back around. But the girl had found herself unable to. Pein was so close that she was afraid to breathe. She felt his short raspy breaths on her face and noticed that he felt the same as her. Sakura swore that he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Slowly, as if it was by reflex, she closed her eyes. His breaths become more raspy and shallow.

She could feel his intense gaze on her, but refused to open her eyes. The taller man was getting closer, she could feel it. A part of her mind was screaming at her to do something and the other part told her to not move, but to open her eyes. She chose the latter of the two, opening to see grey ringed ones staring back into her own. He was in fact closer than before, if that was possible. She didn't know when or how but her hand was now resting on a cloaked chest.

When she was just about to open her mouth and speak his lips crashed down upon her own. Sakura felt her hand tighten, fisting the material of his cloak into her palm. Pein gently pushed her up against the wall. The same hand that held hers out the window moments ago slid down to wrap around her waist. The kiss became more heated, which ignited him to slide his long fingers up the back of her shirt. He reached the middle of her back and then stopped. Halting the kiss as well, his forehead rested upon her own. They were both breathing heavily from such a sudden display of affection.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Came her soft, breathless voice. It made him quiver. Since when did he feel so weak in her presence? Never did he mind being so venerable in his life. Once more he kissed her, but more heatedly. Suddenly, a knock sounded on his door. Pein growled and chose to ignore it, instantly shocked at his own lack of resistance for this girl. The knock came harder.

"What?" There was a strong sense of harshness in his tone. He hated being interrupted. The girl pressed against him chuckled lightly.

"Leader-sama. Leaf shinobi have been spotted not far from here. I believe they are headed this way." Sakura's eyes widened in awareness and she gasped softly, causing Pein to look back at her.

"They have finally caught up to me." Her voice was low and filled with hatred.

"Do not worry. We will handle this. But since you are the one they are seeking, I want you to stay here. Do not leave this room." She nodded in understanding.

"I'll be back." He strode towards the door and calmly left.

It had not been long after Pein had left when the pinkette had heard noises coming from outside the large window. Snapping out of her daze, Sakura sat up from her position on the couch. The fire dimly lit the room as it was, so she had to adjust to try and sense another's presence. She could not see anything outside the window from where she sat, so the girl decided to get up and make her way closer to the window. About half way there, Sakura heard the noise again. Then a cloaked silhouette appeared outside the window. Without thinking, she leapt forward and hid behind the huge desk in the corner, crouching her legs. This position made it easy for her to run if needed. All of a sudden the window shattered and the dark figure was in the room. One figure turned into six in a matter of seconds.

"She's in here somewhere." The first figure said. Sakura put one of her hands down on the ground to support herself from falling only to land on broken glass. Without thinking she jumped back as a reaction and hit the desk behind her with a loud thud. Inwardly, she cursed at herself. Seeing as her location was revealed, she darted upward, addressing them head on. Sakura put her head down so the shadow of her long hair covered her face. Turning to them, she clenched her fists with anger and fear, only wincing slightly as her injured hand oozed blood. Sakura accommodated to the pain and did not unclench her fists. She just let the blood keep flowing. Sakura was not as dumb and pathetic as everyone made her out to be. If they ended up taking her here, she would leave a blood trail behind.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." Another spoke as he walked towards her slowly. Sakura knew she could not take all of them, but she could at least hold them off until Pein or another member got here…hopefully. She picked her head up with a smirk on her face. The same one she gave Pein her first day here. The man stopped dead in his tracks.

"That means the hard way." Sakura retorted in a monotone voice.

"Before we begin this, I must tell you something that may or may not be of importance to you. It will be your inevitable fate for pursuing me. You will all meet your end. Whoever is left after I'm done with you, will die by Akatsuki's hand. I guarantee it."

"Is that a threat?" One of the ones in the back spoke out. Sakura pretended to ponder over the matter before speaking.

"I suppose it is." One of the masked men charged at her, attempting to knock her out in one swift motion. She dodged easily and they were engaged in hand to hand combat. Sakura punched his arm, braking it in three different places easily. Another mask entered. And soon it was six on one. Such cheap ways from her old village. She dodged most of the attacks but was starting to get tired out quickly. Anbu were tough to go against one on one. But having six on one was downright exhausting.

A cloaked figure entered from the doorway in such stealth, that she almost hadn't caught it. For a moment she thought that she was going to have to fight seven on one. It wasn't until the red clouds swirled in her perpetual vision that she had noticed it was Akatsuki. Much to her dismay, it was not Pein. He snuck up behind two of the Anbu and killed them instantly. Now that his presence was known, the fighting halted as situations were assessed.

"Sasori…why are you here?"

"Some of the Anbu snuck past us when we were fighting. Leader sent me to come and find them."

"Well, it took you long enough."

"You seem to be holding up. I don't know why you are worried." He gave her a cocky smirk. It didn't last long, however. As soon as the Anbu were done assessing the damage, they were on the duo as fast as could be expected from an assassin. At least the odds were a bit more fair. Two for each of them. However, when out of nowhere seven more appeared, the battle became quite overwhelming. They took Sasori by surprise and caught him from behind. Three Anbu restrained him while one hit him in the gut from in front of him. He coughed up blood.

"Hey! No one is allowed to kill that man except for myself." She realized that upon her outburst and Sasori being detained, that her guard fell. Seizing the opening, she was also grabbed harshly. If they were going to take her, she would be dammed if they took another member with her. Not even Sasori deserved to be brought into her own mess of a life. She stopped resisting and instantly Chakra seals were placed on her.

"Wait. Leave him be. I will go with you freely. He has nothing to do with this." The man that was hitting Sasori suddenly stopped and faced her. Sasori grunted.

"Don't, Sakura." The man gave him another gut punch, then walked over to Sakura. He grabbed her chin forcefully.

"Leave them alone and I'll go with you…without a fight." Although she could not see his face behind his wolf mask, she could tell that he was smirking.

"Tie her up." One of the men did as he was ordered. The wolf masked man continued.

"He killed our men and you expect us to let him go? You are foolish. Tie him up as well. Sasuke will be pleased to have another prisoner to interrogate. We could use him as leverage if the girl does not cooperate, as well."

"I have a name, you bastard." He turned to her again.

"Can you not mouth off to the man that has depleted us both of chakra and has us hostage." She ignored Sasori's outburst and glared at the man in front of her. He was undeniably their leader. The man leaned in close to her face.

"Pein will come. You will die." she whispered to him.

"You seem so sure." He whispered back, laughing slightly. Then he walked away from her as if she was too disgusting to be in a close proximity with.

"Knock them both out. I don't need any more complications." Then all Sakura could see was darkness.

XOXOXOXO

Running footsteps were heard down the long narrow corridor. Pein was running as fast as he could. He just got back from the long battle with several Anbu. Why would Leaf send so many assassins to just capture one woman? Was she that high of importance to them? He did not know how long ago he had sent Sasori to find the sly Anbu, but it wasn't like him to keep people waiting. Surly something must be wrong. The pink haired medic was the only thing going through his thoughts at this moment. Ranging from the tender and all too brief moments they had shared earlier, to how he would violently slaughter anyone who dared lay a hand on her. She was his, and he intended to make that quite clear to them.

Finally a familiar door came into view. Stepping inside with haste, he did not like the sight before him. Two dead bodies of the enemy lay on the floor of his large office, throats slashed. The couch was ripped in several places and tossed aside. His desk chipped and tattered. There was broken glass adorning the floor from the now shattered window. And what he feared the most in that moment became a striking reality. Sakura was indeed missing from the room. Light footsteps came up from behind him.

"Sasori is also missing." He turned around calmly, despite the rapid pulse coursing through him and the fiery hatred in his eyes. Konan stood before him, with equal hatred plastered over her expression.

"They've taken them." he stated coldly.

XOXOXOXO

The sun was bright and it was doing nothing for the constant throb in the young girl's head. She squinted as she opened her eyes, only to close them multiple times before they adjusted. Then the girl locked onto her surroundings. Sakura sat in the dirt, her arms fastened behind her. She could see Sasori not far from her, tied to a low but sturdy branch, arms fastened above his head. He looked severely beaten, cloak missing and shirt ripped. It wasn't until she looked at his blood smeared face that she saw he was awake. You couldn't tell from how limp his body was. He weakly gave her a smile after noticing her newly awaken state. Her scowl deepened. Testing out her restraints, she wiggled a bit. They were tied way too tightly and she could tell that the harsh rope was digging into the first few layers of skin.

"Your wasting your time struggling like that." Seeing Sasori in his current state had erased all trace of toleration for these people.

"Shut the fuck up. If I wanted your opinion then I would have beat it out of you." The girl saw Sasori shake his head at her harsh approach, but ignored it.

"You really don't get the comprehension of prisoner do you?" A sigh escaped her lips.

"Now tell me. Why did you betray the leaf village, Sa-ku-ra?" The use of her name in such a manor made the girls insides churn. Her face went blank. Sasori knew in that exact moment what she was doing. Pein had told him about his previous interrogation with her. She was about as impassive as a stone. The wolf masked man crouched down in front of her.

"Answer my question." The demand fell on deaf ears.

"Now, you are wasting your time." Sasori chided, lazily.

"What the hell did you say?"

"You are wasting your time. When you anger the girl like that, she will not show you any signs of recognition. Even if you were to cause physical harm. This is my first time observing this firsthand. Quite fascinating, isn't it?"

"Ha. She will talk." The wolf slapped her across the face, hard enough to leave an already darkening burse. To his surprise she did not even flinch. Sasori chuckled light heartedly before growling.

"I told you, you are wasting your time. You would have a better conversation with that tree over there. But I wouldn't recommend causing her any more harm. You are just giving yourself a shorter life expectancy." Sakura then released her unfazed state and chuckled at the red heads comment.

"Oh, look. Sasori tried to be funny. I am more pleasant than a tree, puppet boy." She retorted. Sasori's smile went away and he gave her a playful glare.

"You ruined my fun, Sakura. And as a matter of fact, I am quite human now. Do you think I would be in this situation otherwise?" The girl shrugged, knowing quite well of his humanity.

"How can you go from emotionless to laughing in so little time?" The lead Anbu asked, the shock apparent.

"Look, wolfy. May I call you that? It's called practice. Something you probably do not know anything about. My level of skill surpassed the late Hokage, Tsunade."

"Why must you always get on peoples nerves?" A monotone Sasori stated.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sasori. I am just making pleasant conversation."

"Untie them, we're leaving." Wolfy had stated, more than a bit agitated with the girls previous behavior. His subordinates did as they were told and began walking in the direction of the Konaha gates.

"Oh no. She's not walking. I don't trust her enough for such a privilege." Sakura rolled her eyes at the angered man.

"And here I thought we could be friends, wolfy." He ignored her sarcasm the best he could and threw her over his shoulder.

"Well this seems a bit cliché." She shuddered at the memory of being thrown over Pein's shoulder. Oh, how she wished it was his, instead.

The quickly setting sun did nothing to ease the young girls distain. They were getting awfully close to the part of the trip Sakura was not looking forward to in the slightest. Her expression became cold as stone as they neared the Konaha gates. The man she called wolfy had set her down, but still kept a firm grip on her upper arm. She looked over at Sasori who immediately locked eyes with her own. Sensing her unease, he gave the girl a reassuring nod. Sakura didn't feel relieved in the slightest, but nodded back at him anyway. She had dreaded these gates from the moment her feet ran from them. And now she was inches away from her worst regret once again.

The gates opened ever so slowly, and there in the cast of even slower moving shadow, stood someone she did not want nor thought she would see ever again. His passive demeanor was there, waiting for her. Sucking her in. She had grown to hate those emotionless onyx eyes and thin lips with no curve to them. Always expressionless. Except for the random outbursts of hate and despair. The devil was before her. Her sentence had been carried out. Sasuke Uchiha would have his way with her.

"Sakura. Nice to have you back. I was worried my blossom wouldn't return to me." His voice was irritatingly low. It reminded her of an itch that was just beyond your reach.

"I was never yours, Sasuke." She spat with a menacing growl. The man in front of her smirked slightly and for a moment, Sakura lost her inner self control. He was different. Scarier than before. A smirking Sasuke, she had realized, was worse than an emotionless one.

"You are now, Sakura." He said smoothly. Sasori chuckled unknowingly, then bit his tongue. Surly he was in no position to laugh at the young Uchiha. But soon he realized he did not care much as he released the hold his teeth had on his tongue and continued laughing.

"Do you think something funny?" Sasuke replied sharply to the outburst.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do." Sasori calmed his laughing.

"Would you mind sharing?" The red head smirked and let out a few more deep chuckles. His eyes scanned the raven hared boy.

"I do not understand something. In my personal opinion of Sakura, I would have to say that she has…Higher standards." Sasuke wasted no time resting the sharp blade of his katana to the puppeteers throat. A feral growl passed the young mans lips.

"Sasuke. Leave him out of this. It is indeed between you and I, correct? Or are you still putting things in the middle of your endeavors concerning me?" In a flash the dark haired boy was inches from sakura's face. His hand slowly found it's way to her chin. She sucked in a breath at the contact, although it was gentle.

"Is that what you think I did?" His voice was husky and only a mere whisper.

"I know that's what you did, Sasuke. From the moment you returned, I knew. I was to be your last achieved goal, was I not? So you pushed me away back then. You've always had it figured out. Power, avenge, rebirth." He smirked wider at her quick assessment.

"You are smarter than I give you credit for, Sakura. A noble choice for rebirth." She ignored his comment.

"Let Sasori go. He has nothing to do with this." He lost the smirk instantly and made a clicking noise with his tongue.

"Put him in the high security prison. He is Akatsuki, after all." She groweled, but was ignored.

"And the girl sir?"

"You may leave her with me. You are dismissed." Then they all disappeared immediately. Sasuke circled her twice, as if she was some sort of prey, only to halt behind her.

"You have grown a lot since our last meeting, haven't you." His closeness sent shivers down her spine. The next moment his arms snaked around her lower body and her head began to spin. It was only when things got tremendously darker, that she realized they were now in a dark room.

"No doubt worthy to help me restore my clan." He continued, as he stepped into her line of vision. Her face showed no emotion, but the panic was bubbling inside of her. She wanted no part of this. She had to do something besides stare at him blankly. So she did the first thing that had crossed her racing mind, she had slapped him hard across the face. It was utterly domestic of her. Even though she had no more chakra, Sakura could hear a sickening pop in his lower jaw. Such sweet music to the young girls ears. His face became red with anger. Losing his emotionless mask as the rage became unbearable, he gripped his hand around the girls slender throat and slammed her against the wall only a foot behind her.

"You will learn your roll here quickly." His hand quivered slightly and then it was removed from her body. She had fallen to the ground in shock, finding that her knees no longer operated on command. And that was how he left her.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Two days. That was how long she had been in this horrid room. Her chances of escape were thinning in her mind with every passing second. But she had not completely lost her fight. She stared blankly at the man in front of her.

"I know what you are trying to do. However, I am done playing these foolish games. You ignoring my presence completely has reached its limits." Sasuke sighed and then his face contorted in a way that sent horror through the young girl. He advanced towards the girl, who was now unable to keep up the dejected façade.

"I would of rather had your consent for such things, but I'm growing impatient." The larger man pressed her back against the full sized mattress, gripping her hands as a means of restraint.

"S-Sasuke…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Quiet the fuck down! Your excessive humming is distracting!" An aggravated guard called down the long corridor of cells.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it bothering you that much?"

"Yes!"

"Then I am unable to grant your request." Sasori called back as he then again began his tune-less humming. The man stood quickly on his feet and began to make his way to the lethal prisoner. Before he reached his sixth step however, he had hit the ground roughly, unconscious. From behind the motionless body stepped a cloaked figure. And then it spoke out into the darkness.

"Jeez, Sasori. Your humming is fucking terrible, yeah."

"Ah, Deidara. It's about time. You know how I do not like to be kept waiting."

"Tch. Step back, will ya?" The man rolled his eyes and did as instructed. Just as he reached the far wall of his cell, a tiny explosion erupted and the door was flung off its hinges.

"You do know that the man you knocked unconscious held the key for my cell, right?"

"Keys are not artistic, yeah." The blonde smirked at his partner.

"Neither is your inconsiderate mud sculptures."

"Kyahhh! It's clay."

"Like I care. Come. Your _art _is sure to draw attention."

XOXOXOXO

Thin tear streaks adorned her red sullen cheeks. Silently she let them flow as the man above her started to remove her black fishnet under armor. The small amount of hope that lingered in her mind just moments ago, was completely shattered. This man knew how to take everything she had worked so hard to possess, and completely crumble it with one glance. His rough kisses trailed up her shaking body and harshly captured her own. This was wrong. It even felt so. She did not belong to him. Her loyalty, her heart was already given away. The man that was kissing her right now should not be Sasuke Uchiha. It should have been none other than-

Her thoughts halted as the door on the other side of the room slammed open. The force of the action caused the wall behind it to crack. Sasuke sat up, but was too late in his lust filled state to react in time. The man was torn from Sakura's body and with a menacing snap that any medic would know, his body was heaped on the floor like a bag of garbage.

"That was too painless an end for you, Uchiha. You should of suffered." Sakura's eyes widened in realization.

"Pein…" Said man looked from the floor and to the shaking girl. His eyes softened dramatically. A bit of guilt kneaded into his chest. He had killed so swiftly in front of her. But from the returning hope in her eyes, the pain went away. She was safe now.

"Let us go home now." He hugged her to him tightly after helping her dress and remove her Chakra restrictions. This is where she belonged.

XOXOXOXO

They made it back to the base in record time. Safe and sound. Upon her request, the first thing the leader did was take Sakura to his room. She needed to rest.

"I hope you forgive me. I shouldn't of left you. Sasori is just again learning how to control his new body. I should have been the one to protect you." She shook her head feverishly at him.

"Don't blame yourself, Pein. You were the one who saved me, Remember?" He nodded slightly, still not void of all his burdens. That was until her soft lips had pressed themselves ever so smoothly against his own. Everything inside him vanished until all he could focus on was her.

"I will be with you always. Even if you beg me, I will not leave your side." She giggled at his declaration.

"Why would I do a silly thing like that?" He nuzzled closer to her. Indeed, this woman was outstanding.


End file.
